


A Million Dreams

by AussieRubix



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Setup for one of my personas :D, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieRubix/pseuds/AussieRubix
Summary: A songfic about Heri! It's one of my first proper works about my personas, and I'll be making more for my others!Song: A Million Dreams by P!nk
Series: Original Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827229
Kudos: 2





	A Million Dreams

I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own

Sleek, brown converse hit the battered pavement, each step in sync. The small girl skipped to the rhythm, dancing and humming, not caring for the glances she got from the busy city-goers. The satchel at her side bounced with every jump and skip. Tight chocolate curls flowed around her face, the blonde tips glowing in the morning sun.

Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one's been before  
But it feels like home

A mischievous grin grows on her face as she quickly glances around, silver eyes scanning for anyone paying attention to her. Without missing a beat, she slips into an alley, grin growing wider as she begins to run toward the brick wall at the end of the alley. Slender fingers traced an intricate pattern in the air, leaving bright silver streaks in their wake. Just as the girl is about to hit the wall, the light engulfs her. Like the flip of a light switch, the light is gone. 

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say I've lost my mind  
I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy  
We can live in a world that we design

“Share your dreams with me~” The password is simple, and surprisingly fitting for her song choice. She bounces down the hall, putting her satchel on the kitchen table as she does so. The password is a safety precaution; her clients are often paranoid and prefer to know who enters their safe houses.  
“I got the special chips you seem to like- I saw them in the cupboard on my last trip and decided to throw them in with the usual order. You were running out anyway” The man sitting at the table glances up at her, and smiles minutely. The bubbly girl who had been delivering his groceries had become a highlight of his weeks in the witness protection program.  
“See! I like you- you smile! Most of my daily runs involve grumpy people. I don’t blame them, but smiling is good for you!” She babbled, a soft accent slipping into her speech as she winds down a bit. She has time for a break.

'Cause every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colours fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake

“I’ve gotta head off- my next run is coming up. I’ll see you next week, Oscar. If you want more of the chips, just say so~!” She skips down the hall, locking the door on the way out. Pushing the earbud back into her ear, She begins humming again as her hands create the portal to her next delivery run. 

I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make


End file.
